onehundredpercentorangejuicefandomcom-20200213-history
Space Wanderer
Space Wanderer is the second playable field in 100% Orange Juice. It is set in an unknown location original to the game and is featured in the campaign during Kai Episode 1, Star Breaker Episode 1, and Mysterious Space Odyssey. Space Wanderer is a wide map with several warp panels and the field event, Random Warp. It is rather difficult course to traverse, and tricky for new players beginning as . __TOC__ Board Overview |bnameNOspaces=StoreManager |bname=Store Manager }} Strategy Space Wanderer is a difficult field to strategize for. Unlike most fields, it is very random as a result of the field event and panels, which make the board very problematic to traverse. However, there are some aspects to keep in mind to help lessen the frustration the map can bring. As to be expected, Space Wanderer has several panels that are easy to land on. The majority of these panels are concentrated in the roundabout squares surrounding panels. This can make it very difficult to use the roundabout path to Norma a second time as the player will have a high chance of landing on a warp panel or drop panel. The player may also end up having to make a hard decision if they role a 2 from their home panel as the player will have to either leave the roundabout or take their chance with a warp panel. As a result, it may be in the player's best interest to take the 23 panel walk back to their home panel, or try to land on another player's home panel. *'Wins:' For bullies and bruisers, Random Warp can either help or assist the player. It is common for another player that is being pursued to be warped in front of the player, however it is just as common for them to be warped to the other side of the field. The player can only be and hope that the RNG will be helpful. *'Stars:' If the player is collecting stars, warp panels, while a potential risk, can be extremely helpful as they provide easy access to an escape method from Bullies. The chances of getting away from a threatening player are better with the warp panels than simply trying to outrun them. Character Synergy ;Advantaged :+ : With the large amount of warp panels, the field event, and Poppo's high health, Poppo will be very hard to KO. She also will have much greater survivability as a result of the many escape routes from opponents. :+ : Mixed Poppo will benefit greatly from the board design, as the warp panels will make her passive effect very easy to activate constantly. ;Disadvantaged :- : 14 KOs will be difficult to achieve as opponents can escape through warps and few encounter panels mark the board. :- : As Kai's Hyper is based on constantly attacking for 3 chapters, the board design weakens the usefulness of the Hyper greatly. It can still be used for defensive purposes which may be helpful, however. :- : Flying Castle's Hyper is extremely ineffective on this board as the massive amount of warp panels make it easy to avoid. :- : As a result of the board design, Nath's passive will be difficult to activate as it is combat based. While it is still possible to fulfill the passive, it will be an uphill process for the player as they will have to find a battle card and likely instigate the battle themselves. Category:Boards